Me and You
by AlwaysSVU34
Summary: My version of Liv and Elliot's story through the years culminating in their 25th anniversary. Inspired by Kenny Chesney's song "Me and You" My first multi-chapter story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Me and You

_A love story_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order: SVU- they belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. Nor do I own the song that inspired this story- it belongs to Kenny Chesney.

**Author's Note: **Well here is my first attempt at what will be a story with multiple chapters. It's inspired by the song "Me and You" by Kenny Chesney and a verse of it will appear at the top of each chapter. I truly hope you enjoy this. This first part is quite short because it is just the prologue. Please read and review! I will take any feedback-whether it is good or bad.

Prologue

_Ordinary? No, really don't think so_

_Not a love this true_

_Common destiny_

_We were meant to be_

_Me and you_

Elliot couldn't believe that he had been married to the love of his life for 25 years today. It seemed to have passed in just an instant but at the same time it seemed like a blissful eternity had already passed. These had truly been the best 25 years of his life. That's not to say that they had been perfect- far from it actually. Up and down, good and bad, had been a constant part of their lives. And it was something that he wouldn't change for anything.

They were renewing their vows today in front of all their family and friends. Elliot stood at the front of the church gazing in awe at the amount of people in attendance. He saw his children- all 7 of them- sitting with their husbands or wives and children. He saw all the cops and ADAs that he worked with for over 20 years. He felt the presence of his mother even though she had long since passed away.

Before he knew it music began to play and the double doors at the back of the church opened to reveal his bride. Although her hair was gray (his was nearly nonexistent) and her skin was wrinkled, to him she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes still held the fire and spark that he had noticed when they first met 40 years ago.

She met him at the top of the steps and he took a moment to look at her and whisper in her ear to tell her how beautiful and amazing she was. The renewal ceremony was short but incredibly poignant. At the end they repeated the vows they had written for each other a quarter of a century ago and re-exchanged their wedding bands.

And as Elliot kissed his wife a million memories began flying through his mind. Each one was a special moment in their lives together. Ones he knew that he would never forget no matter how much time passed. Each one was special to him- to them.

When they broke apart she whispered through tears that had begun to fall, "I love you so much Elliot."

He whispered back, "I love you even more Olivia. Partners for life- me and you."

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: In the first real chapter we start a multi-chapter series of flashbacks that will eventually lead back to these moments. We'll begin with their first meeting in 1999. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Well here is the first real chapter of our story! In this we see their first meeting and take a broad view of their first year as partners. It is told as a flashback- anything in present time will be italicized. Happy reading!

Ch. 1- 1999 or How It All Began

_Like a perfect scene from a movie screen_

_We're a dream come true_

_Suited perfectly, for eternity_

_Me and you_

Elliot was NOT happy to be getting a new partner; he had been perfectly happy working by himself for the last 6 months. He also couldn't believe that it was going to be a rookie- not to mention a female rookie. He already had a wife at home to nag him and daughters he felt the constant need to protect. This was just one more thing he was going to have to worry about. He had already tried to reason with Cragen- he had even practically begged him to let him partner up with Munch. But Cragen had been adamant in his decision, Olivia Benson was going to be his new partner. Munch had his own rookie to train too, he explained, his name was Brian something or other- Elliot had seen him around

_Whenever they would think back on their first meeting they would always laugh and shake their heads. It was hard to believe that something that started off so horribly had turned into something so special._

It was a cold day in the middle of February when Olivia first landed, literally, in the Special Victims Unit. She was walking down the hallway quickly in her brand-new boots when she slid on a puddle of water that had collected under a leaking pipe. She continued to slide and even managed to spin through the open door. Elliot was standing by the coffee machine and held out his arms and grabbed her before she began to crash through every desk in the place. He was trying to help her balance when she laid into him with a left hook to the jaw.

"What do you think you're doing? Get your hands off me! I'm a cop and can have you arrested for sexual assault!"

"Woah, woah, lady calm down! I was just trying to help you out. And I should be arresting you for assaulting an officer!"

"You have some nerve officer…officer…Who the hell are you?!"

"Detective Elliot Stabler."

Olivia quickly closed her mouth that she had open ready to snap back with a biting retort. "Oh shit…uh… I'm Detective Olivia Benson-your new partner." She held out her hand.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to touch you again after you accused me of sexual assault."

"Oh God… Listen- I didn't mean that…is your jaw okay?" Olivia blushed.

Some of the iciness melted from Elliot's blue eyes when he said, "Forget about it. Let's just start over. Hello, I'm Elliot Stabler." He stuck his hand out.

Olivia shook it gingerly and replied, "Pleased to meet you. Olivia Benson."

Things did get better after that. They were both surprised by the easy rhythm they seemed to fall into and the way they were able to work together as partners. That's not to say that everything was perfect. They were both far too stubborn for their own good so when they disagreed it would lead to blow-ups of epic proportions. Elliot broke a chair during one particularly interesting fight.

He also drove her crazy with how protective he was of her. Every time he drove her home he told her to blink her lights and every time she told him that he wasn't her babysitter.

She met his family during the holiday season a few days before Christmas when she came to Queens for dinner since she would spend the real holiday with her mother.

He discovered the true reason why she had wanted to work at SVU- because of her mother's rape that led to her life.

It was New Year's Eve that the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was listening to a song on the radio and thinking about how much the lyrics reminded her of Elliot. That's when she knew that she had unintentionally, but completely, fallen head over heels in love with him. And in that moment she swore to herself that she would never let him know, that she would not be the cause of a ruined family. This was one secret she was going to keep at any cost.

In February of 2000 Elliot bought her flowers to celebrate their first "anniversary". A note was attached…

_Liv,_

_I can't believe you managed to put up with me for a whole year. Thank-you for being the a great partner and great friend. Love you!_

_ -El_

Olivia slept with that note under her pillow for months because, although she knew it was unimaginably foolish, it kept a hope alive that she could never manage to squash.

_Olivia still had that note tucked away in a scrapbook along with the petals of some of the lilies he had given her. She would see them every now and then after 40 years and was always glad that she had allowed her younger self to dream impossible dreams. _

To be continued…

**Author's Note: **There you are! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! And also if you had an specific ideas about what other moments of their partnership you would like to hear about let me know! I plan to include quite a few in the next 2 or so chapters and then move on to the time after that and how they got together and their family.

Love always, Emi


End file.
